finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Proudfoot
Jane Proudfoot is a protagonist in the movie Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. She is the only woman in the Deep Eyes squad. Jane is voiced by Peri Gilpin. Profile Appearance Jane possesses a green crystal as a pendant attached to the knife on her Anti SB Mechanized Infantry Protection System armor. Personality Jane is impulsive and enjoys shooting up Phantoms and picking on Neil Fleming, a fellow member of the Deep Eyes squad. Jane can always be found in the fray, donning all the heavy pieces of kit. It is unclear what the exact nature of her relationship with Neil is; while she picks on him, and argues with him a lot, she is also loyal and concerned for his welfare. Story Born in Houston in 2037 as the only girl within a family of brothers, Jane grew up to be a strong, athletic woman. Her family followed her father, a General of the United States army, to various assignments around the world. Recruited into the Houston Military Academy at the age of 16, Jane specialized in artillery and spent long hours honing her skills in weaponry. Recruited for not only her knowledge of weapons, but also for her determination, Jane became an important addition to the Deep Eyes Squadron at the age of 26. Two years later, working within Gray Edwards' Deep Eyes squad, Jane is called as part of her squad to retrieve Doctor Aki Ross from an unauthorized venture in the New York wasteland. Keeping his identity from her until well into the extraction, Doctor Ross and Gray bicker as soon as Aki discovers his identity, and the bickering continues through the city's contamination detector as Jane and the rest of the squad patiently endure them. When Aki announces her contained Phantom infection to the committee, Gray realizes the reason she had left him and seeks her out, finding her embarking on a scan of the city for the seventh spirit. The two are given the chance to rekindle their relationship through the mischievous actions of Neil Fleming and Ryan Whittaker. General Hein temporarily assigns the Deep Eye squad to accompany Aki on her remaining voyages and orders them to report any suspicious behavior; insert some of his own men into the squad. Aki's search for the seventh spirit leads her, Gray's team and Major Elliot's support, to the Tucson wasteland and the remnants of the Phantom Cleansing Mission. Deducing that the spirit was the living energy inside the Ovo-pack of a dead soldier, Aki retrieves the pack but the Phantoms in the area react to the Phantom infection inside her, and chase after her. Aki falls into a coma as the Phantom infection overcomes her, forcing Gray to carry her the remaining way to the evacuation ship as Jane blasts their way through the Phantoms. During the escape Major Elliot's men attempt to take control, but Gray's team resists, resulting in the former group members' deaths. Returning to the New York Barrier City Gray, Aki and the Deep Eyes are arrested on grounds of suspicions of collaborating with the Phantoms. The incarceration is short-lived as soon after, due to General Hein's attempts to stage a Phantom invasion, the Barrier City's power grid goes off-line. Released, the group escapes from the prison ward to discover the Barrier City overridden by Phantoms. Acquiring transport they make their way to the hangars where the Black Boa is detained, with Jane operating the heavy turret on the car. When the Deep Eyes, Aki, and Dr. Sid arrive in the hangar, Jane is tasked with finding new Ovo-packs to power the ship. She is called to cover Neil while he manually disengages the lock on the ship. Jane fends off a multitude of Phantoms, but Neil is killed. Jane is overcome soon after, falling next to Neil. Their sacrifices result in the Black Boa escaping with Gray, Aki, and Sid onboard. Other appearances Thriller Easter Egg Jane makes an appearance (along with the rest of the film's virtual cast) in a hidden Easter egg parody of Michael Jackson's "Thriller" music video created for the DVD release of the film. The parody is set shortly after Douglas Hein inadvertantly causes the destruction of the New York Barrier City's barrier control room. As he runs away he runs into Aki, Gray, Ryan, Jane, Neil, Dr. Sid, Major Elliot and three alive Phantoms who proceed to, as a group, perform the dance number to "Thriller" with Aki as the lead. TSWThrillerScreenshot2.jpg| TSWThrillerScreenshot4.jpg| TSWThrillerScreenshot5.jpg| TSWThrillerScreenshot11.jpg| Gallery TSWScreenshot31.jpg| TSWScreenshot32.jpg| TSWScreenshot38.jpg| TSWScreenshot51.jpg| TSWScreenshot60.jpg| TSWScreenshot66.jpg| TSWScreenshot70.jpg| TSWScreenshot83.jpg| TSWScreenshot87.jpg| TSWScreenshot90.jpg| TSWScreenshot92.jpg| TSWScreenshot94.jpg| Category:Characters in Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within